


Giochino

by frozenkingdom



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby!Fic, Crack, Dark, Death, First Time, Horror, I dgaf, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe, c'è un sacco di disagio in tutto questo, comunque:, così, e mannaggia un po' anche a efp, e non accadrà mai più, fight me, ho cheattato, holy shit, mannaggia al marito che mi passa giochini di efp, no non sul serio, non ho mai scritto così tante tag, pls, sono un sacco di tag, tanto per
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..................... pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giochino

**Author's Note:**

> IO NON LO ASCOLTO PIU' MIO MARITO (non è vero).  
> "Fai questo giochino" mi dice, "Scegli dieci personaggi" mi dice. E mica specifica che devono essere tutti dello stesso fandom, mannaggia--  
> COMUNQUE. E' stata una bella prova di elasticità mentale, alcune di queste mini drabble sono degli spunti interessanti, ho fatto una fatica boia a stare sotto le venti parole massime e con la threesome ho cheattato pesantemente. Ma non potevo alludere all'erotismo fra una lesbica, un gay e un uomo sull'asexual andante. Capitemi.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson, Gravity Falls, Harry Potter  
**_Personaggi_** : Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard, Dipper Pines, Ford Pines, Bill Cipher, Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
**_Rating_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 220  
**_Avvisi_** : AU, Death, Crack,  
**_Genere_** : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Baby!Fic, Romantico  
**_Betareaders_** : Mio marito.  
**_Note dell'autore_** : IO NON LO ASCOLTO PIU' MIO MARITO ( _ ~~non è vero~~_ ).  
"Fai questo giochino" mi dice, "Scegli dieci personaggi" mi dice. E mica specifica che devono essere tutti dello stesso fandom, mannaggia--  
COMUNQUE. E' stata una bella prova di elasticità mentale, alcune di queste mini drabble sono degli spunti interessanti, ho fatto una fatica boia a stare sotto le venti parole massime e con la threesome ho cheattato pesantemente. Ma non potevo alludere all'erotismo fra una lesbica, un gay e un uomo sull'asexual andante. Capitemi.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : ..................... pls.

**_ GIOCHINO _ **

Primo Step:  
Stilate un elenco di 10 personaggi (non barate, potete vedere i prompt solo dopo averlo fatto);

Secondo Step:  
Adesso andate a leggere i prompt e i numeri a loro associati creando così le vostre coppie;

Terzo Step:  
Scrivete massimo 20 parole per ogni prompt.

Lista Personaggi  
1\. Nico  
2\. Percy  
3\. Clarisse  
4\. Silena  
5\. Dipper  
6\. Ford  
7\. Bill  
8\. Albus  
9\. Scorpius  
10\. Draco

Drabble:

_4-6; Prima volta (Silena - Ford)_  
Ford aveva incontrato moltissime creature nella sua vita, ma mai nessuna come quella povera ragazza persa nei boschi: una semidea.  
  
_7; Angst (Bill)_  
Smettere di esistere è l'esperienza più interessante e macabra della sua lunga vita. Spera che quel ragazzino lo sogni ancora.

 _1-8; AU (Nico - Abus)_  
Nico sa di avere la cotta facile, Bianca glielo ripete sempre, ma nega anche mentre acquista l'ennesimo poster del cantante.  
  
_3-6-9; Threesome (Clarisse - Ford - Scorpius)_  
"Unisciti a noi!"  
"No."  
"Ti assicuro che la tua giovane mente ne sarà appagata."  
"..."  
"Gli scacchi non sono male, sai?!"  
  
_5-10; Hurt/Comfort (Dipper - Draco)_  
Era spacciato e ormai lo sapeva. Come poteva essere altrimenti?! Innamorarsi di Potter... inutile cosa quel ragazzino ansioso gli dicesse.

 _1; Crack (Nico)_  
Nico doveva ammetterlo, Piper aveva ragione. I tacchi slanciavano la sua figura e la gonna corta accarezzava piacevolmente le sue cosce.

 _10; Horror (Draco)_  
Un urlo squarciò l'aria immobile di quel freddo marzo, il suono che rimbombò nel Manor.  
"/COSA/ DOVREI INFILARE /DOVE/, ASTORIA?!"

 _5-9; Baby fic (Dipper - Scorpius)_  
A Scorpius non dava fastidio lavorare per guadagnarsi qualche soldo, soprattutto se significava accudire un bambino terribilmente sveglio come Dipper.

 _4-7; Romance (Silena - Bill)_  
Silena non credeva di innamorarsi ancora. Ma sognava quel figlio di Hypno ogni notte; al mattino sorridere era più facile.  
  
_2-3; Death fic (Percy - Clarisse)_  
In quella sanguinosa guerra fra dei, Clarisse ne pregava solo uno: Percy. Ma nemmeno lui ascoltò il suo ultimo respiro.

 _2-8; Dark (Percy - Albus)_  
Mentre Percy gli raccontava di come avesse quasi ucciso una divinità, Albus ebbe un idea. Ha sempre amato i veleni...  



End file.
